All I Want Is You
by Padme-Amidala
Summary: 15 years ago, Rachel moved over to France with her husband and two children, Ryan and Melanie. An accident makes her decide to move back to New York, bringing her children, Ryan, Melanie and Madison... Ross & Rach fanfic, M/C friendly. Rated PG-13


All I Want Is You  
  
[b]Disclaimer[/b]: Not all of these characters belong to me, they belong to Bright Kauffman and Crane productions. However the kids n' all do :) I'm just writing this for the fun of it! =) I do not own any of the songs in this fic, either. [b]Note[/b]: If you see any names have a link to them, click on it (it's what they look like at the time of a scene! :)) This is going to be quite a long fic and has various songs in it (not montages, just songs in the background of what's happening). As you know from my previous story (which still isn't finished!) I also include the gangs kids in fics, which I have done with this one (sorry if this upsets anyone). A brief summary of this fic. Rach and her kids are trying to get over their dads/husband's death. The kids' cope with it in different ways, Rachel tries to move on. P.S. The pictures/photos are from Earth Angels ~ Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Various Higher Ground Sites such as; All About Higher Ground, Christen's Higher Ground page and joelando.tv ______________  
  
Friends All I Want Is You By Debbie Rushford  
  
Cast: Jennifer Aniston: Rachel Green-Sullivan David Schwimmer: Ross Geller Courtney Cox: Monica Geller-Bing Mathew Perry: Chandler Bing Matt Le Blanc: Joey Tribianni Lisa Kudrow: Phoebe Buffay Joe Lando: Gary James Sullivan A.J. Cook: Melanie Delphine Sullivan Mary-Kate Olsen: Madison Sandrine Sullivan Nathan West: Ryan Christopher Sullivan Jena Malone: Alex-Marie Geller Hayden Christensen: James Aaron Lifter _______________  
  
Part 1: In this part you get introduced to the characters, and find out about how Rachel and Madison cope with 'him' dying. _______________  
  
  
  
[Scene: A kitchen. There's a girl, about 14, standing at a cooker, frying some fish. There is a table in the middle of the room, and a counter, which goes around part of the kitchen, dividing the cooker/washing machine/etc from the table n' stuff. There are some pictures on the wall, and some photos on the fridge. The kitchen is very modern, if you look out the window, you can see a view of the Eiffel Tower]  
  
Girl: (V.O) Life. What is it? Why are we here? (pause) It's one of the most questionable things in the world. Life is so easy to make, but yet, so easy to lose. And when you lose a loved one, it worse than you would believe.  
  
[Boy, about 15, walks in]  
  
Boy: Mel, what d'ya think? (holds up a basketball trophy)  
  
Melanie: (turns around and looks at it) You won then?  
  
Boy: (nods) Yeah, great isn't it?  
  
Melanie: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, sure, Ryan.  
  
Ryan: (looks at her weirdly) Where's dad?  
  
Melanie: He went to Madison's football game. (we hear the sound of a door opening and slamming shut) That's mom.  
  
Rachel: (O.S) Kids?  
  
Melanie: We're through here Mom!  
  
Rachel: (walks in, with a black leather jacket on) Hey guys. (kisses their cheeks)  
  
Ryan: Hey.  
  
Girl (V.O) Happiness is one of the most important things in life, I mean, who would want to live a life where they weren't happy.  
  
Melanie: Mom, you like fried fish, don't ya?  
  
Rachel: (screws up her face) Hm.  
  
Melanie: (rolls her eyes) Great.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) It's alright, honey. I'll eat it.  
  
Melanie: (smiles and turns back to the cooker. We hear a door open, and slam)  
  
Girl: (O.S) Mom?!  
  
Rachel: Through here, Mattie!  
  
[link=http://www.olsen-twins.z3.com/sg58.jpg]Madison[/link]: (runs in. she's wearing a blue football strip and a pair of track-suite bottoms, which are really dirty) Hey (she hugs Rachel, to Mel and Ryan) Hey guys (they smile)  
  
Girl: (V.O) Yep, that's me.  
  
Ryan/Melanie: Hey.  
  
Rachel: Well?  
  
Madison: (shrugs, and rolls her eyes) They won, 3 to 2.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) You'd better go and get changed so I can get them washed (motions to her clothes)  
  
Madison: If you say so (looks at them, then looks up, smiling) Dad's in the garage. (she starts to leave)  
  
Rachel: What's he doing?  
  
Madison: (turns around) Washing the car (Rachel nods, Mattie smiles and runs out)  
  
Melanie: (to Rachel, teasingly) We've got everything under control in here if you want to go and see him.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Ryan: (laughs) Yeah, it is actually.  
  
Rachel: (shoots him a look. The phone rings. She picks it up) Hello?.oh my god, hey Mon!.(Ryan and Melanie smile at each other, then go back to what they were doing) yeah.he's out in the garage.yeah everything's great over here.how are you? (they continue talking)  
  
Ryan: (to Mel) I'm going out to see dad, alright? (she just nods)  
  
[Scene: A garage, it's about 10pm, we can see the back of a man writing something at a desk (standing up). Rachel walks in and smiles]  
  
Rachel: Hey, Sweetie.  
  
[link= http://joelando.tv/mag/wtl/396678E8.JPG] Man[/link]: (turns around, he smiles at her. He has a slight French accent) Hey (Rachel walks over to him and hugs him. He kisses her hair)  
  
Rachel: (pulls back, but keeps her arms around him) You coming inside. You've been out her all day.  
  
Man: (kisses her) I gotta finish this for tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: Aw, camon, Gary. (reaches up and brushes some hair of his forehead) It'll be worth it.  
  
Gary: (smiles) Can't say no to that (Rachel smiles. He takes her hand and they walk out)  
  
Rachel: Did you have fun at Mattie's game?  
  
Gary: Yeah, she was great, Rach! (smiles at her) Ya shoulda been there!  
  
Rachel: (smiles, and looks down a little, they walking into the kitchen) Yeah, I know.  
  
Gary: (kisses her cheek) I love you.  
  
Rachel: (smiles leans her forehead against his) I love you, too (they kiss)  
  
Madison: (walks in) Dad? (they quickly break. Madison grins)  
  
Gary: Yeah, Sweetie?  
  
Madison: Can you help me with my homework?  
  
Gary: Yeah, sure, honey, I'll be there in a minute (Madison smiles, and leaves)  
  
Rachel: (giggles) I'm going upstairs for a shower, I'll see you later (kisses him, then turns and walks up the stairs)  
  
Gary: (smiles after her, then walks into the living room. Madison is sitting on the couch with a book and a pen in her hand) Hey kiddo (sits beside her) What d'ya need me to do?  
  
Madison: (points to something on the page) This math problem.  
  
Gary: (looks at it) Well (he picks up a plane piece of paper from the coffee table, and takes the pen) you take the 2 (starts writing) and the 7..  
  
[Scene: Rachel and Gary's bedroom. Rachel is lying in bed reading a book. Gary walks in, Rachel looks over and smiles at him]  
  
Gary: Hey.  
  
Rachel: Hi (she smiles at him) did you help, Mattie?  
  
Gary: (taking of his T-shirt) Yeah, equations. I didn't know they talk twelve year old kids that.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) She'll be 13 next month.  
  
Gary: (shrugs, and takes of his trousers (he's wearing boxers) and climbs into bed) Yeah, well. Don't you think it's funny how the kids are only one year apart?  
  
Rachel: (sarcastically) Yeah, give me a break already! (closes her book and puts it on the bedside table) Hmm (she cuddles up next to him)  
  
Gary: (puts his arms around her) I've got to go into work tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: (sighs, and kisses his cheek) What time do you have to be there?  
  
Gary: (kisses her hair) Eight.  
  
Rachel: (she groans and hugs him tighter]  
  
[Scene: Living room. The kids are there. Melanie is watching TV, Madison is reading a magazine and Ryan is sleeping on the chair]  
  
Melanie: (turns of the TV) Camon, we need to go to bed.  
  
Madison: (not looking at her) I'm readin' this.  
  
Melanie: (to Ryan) Ryan, wake up!  
  
Ryan: (startles awake) Huh? Wha.  
  
Melanie: It's 12.30 (she stands up) Mattie, turn of the lights when you come up.  
  
Madison: (to Melanie) I need to talk to you.  
  
Ryan: (standing up, yawing) Girl talk, I get it, night (goes upstairs)  
  
Melanie: (sits next to her) What?  
  
Madison: Well, school's doing this camp sorta thing, and I really wanna go.  
  
Melanie: (confused) Yeah, so?  
  
Madison: D'ya think Mom and Dad'll let me go?  
  
Melanie: (shrugged) Probably. Is that what you wanted to say, that's the reason you kept me here?  
  
Madison: (smiles and looks down, then back up) There's this guy at school..  
  
Melanie: (gasps) You like him?  
  
Madison: Nooo! (quickly) He's, he's..yuck, as a boyfriend. But he likes me, and he's asked me to go out with 'im tomorrow.  
  
Melanie: What did ya say?  
  
Madison: (frustrated) I said yes!!! What was I meant to say?  
  
Melanie: (confused) No?  
  
Madison: (rolls her eyes) It was Jason.  
  
Melanie: (Eyes open wide) Your best friend, Jason? (Mattie nods) That, that's rough.  
  
Madison: (shrugs) What am I gonna do?  
  
Melanie: Just.just give him a shot. I mean, he's your best friend, you never know.  
  
Madison: If I go on a date with him, everyone at school will think I'm a dork!  
  
Melanie: (sarcastically) Well, what a great friend you are!  
  
Madison: Melanie, this is my reputation, we're talking about here! (she's really like Rachel was. Personality wise!)  
  
Melanie: (laughs) That's typical, Mattie (she stands up) Camon, we better get to bed before Mom or Dad find us.  
  
Madison: (stands up) Gee, thanks for your help.  
  
Melanie: (grinning) You're welcome.  
  
Madison: (rolls her eyes, and walks up the stairs, with Mel close behind her)  
  
[Scene: Next day. Kitchen. It's about 7am, Gary is going about getting ready to go to work. Melanie is there. Ryan comes down the stairs and smiles]  
  
Ryan: Hey.  
  
Gary: (looks at him, and smiles) Hey, what're you doing up?  
  
Ryan: (shrugs) I couldn't sleep, I thought I might as well just get up.  
  
Gary: (nods)  
  
Ryan: What're you doing up? Where're you going?  
  
Gary: Work, I gotta get the soccer matches.  
  
Ryan: (raising one eye brow) Why do you have to go in early for that?  
  
Gary: Well, I need to go and see these files or something.  
  
Melanie: Dad, it's soccer.  
  
Gary: (shrugs) Don't want to disappoint the kids do I?  
  
Melanie: (smiles) Do you have to go into the office later? Your 'real' job?  
  
Gary: (laughs) Nope. It's Saturday.  
  
Ryan: Is Mattie going with you?  
  
Gary: (nods, taking a drink of coffee) Yeah, she's in the shower. She wants to take the video camera to tape the primary school's playing.  
  
Melanie: (nods and smiles) Yeah, well. I'm gonna watch TV (leaves)  
  
Gary: Bye, honey.  
  
Madison: (runs downstairs in a football strip and a pair of jeans) Ready, dad?  
  
Gary: (smiles) Yep. I'm just gonna say bye to your Mom, alright?  
  
Madison: (nods) I'll just have a drink.  
  
Gary: All right.  
  
Cut To:  
  
[Rachel and Gary's room. Rachel is sleeping. Gary walks in and smiles]  
  
Gary: Rach?  
  
Rachel: (groans, and opens one eye) Uh huh?  
  
Gary: (walks over, and sits on the bed next to her) We're going now.  
  
Rachel: (nods, quietly) Okay.  
  
Gary: (kisses her) Love you.  
  
Rachel: (murmurs) I love you, too.  
  
Gary: I'll see ya later.  
  
Rachel: (nods) Bye. I'll see you later, I want to ask you something when you come home.  
  
Gary: (stands up) What?  
  
Rachel: (grins) I'll tell you later.  
  
Gary: (sighs) All right.  
  
Rachel: (giggles) Go on, Gaz. I'll see you later.  
  
Gary: (fake irritable) Fine. Buh-bye (smiles at her, then leaves)  
  
Mattie: (V.O) Later?  
  
[Scene: Kitchen. Gary, Madison and Melanie are there. Mattie and Gary are getting ready to leave]  
  
Melanie: (smiles) I'll see ya soon. Have fun.  
  
Madison: (smiles) We will!  
  
Melanie: (kisses her dad's cheek) I love ya.  
  
Gary: Love you too, honey (to Madison) Camon, let's go.  
  
Melanie: (watches after them, a weird feeling in her stomach, but she was able to figure out what it was) Bye.  
  
Gary/Madison: Bye! (they leave)  
  
Melanie: (walks over to the window, and looks out at them, making an unusual, wondering face (not happy, like she's trying to figure something out))  
  
Mattie: (V.O. her voice starts to fade out with every word) A feeling? Suspicion? Intuition?  
  
[Scene: The car, it is driving along a sort of road thing, there's a fence on the side, with a steep slope at the sides. Gary and Madison are sitting in it. There's a camera sitting on the front of the window, taping in front of them.]  
  
Mattie: (upset) Camon dad!  
  
Gary: You can't go to camp, Mattie, we don't have enough money.  
  
Madison: You promised!  
  
Gary: (to her) I didn't promise anything, I'm sorry, Sweetie.  
  
Madison: (looks out the window, upset) I hate you!  
  
Mattie: (V.O. Softly) Can't take it back.  
  
[Mattie picks up the video camera, taping what's going on]  
  
Madison: (in a funny voice) And here it comes, we're going, going.  
  
Gary: Mattie, cut that out.  
  
Madison: (looks at him, rolls her eyes)  
  
Gary: (looks at her) Give me that (takes one hand of the steering wheel to try and get it)  
  
Madison: (looks forward, and looks panicked. Drops the camera down in between the foot pedal and the breaks. Screams) Dad, watch out!  
  
(A large lorry is coming towards them, for round a corner. Gary looks at it, and quickly tries to hit the brakes, but the camera is in the way. The next part is in slow motion. The man in the truck tries to hit the brakes to, which causes the lorry to spin round. The back hits the car, causing it to go up in the air, hitting another car next to them. Not in slow motions anymore. The car bangs into the fence from the back, causing it to tips backwards tumbling down the slope. It hits the bottom)  
  
[Scene: Rach and Gary's living room. Melanie and Ryan are sitting on the couch watching the TV.  
  
Ryan: When is dad getting home?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) About 3 probably.  
  
Ryan: (sighs)  
  
Melanie: (looks out the window with a worried expression, knowing something wasn't right)  
  
Ryan: (looked at her and frowned) You okay? (she continues staring out the window)  
  
[Scene: Car. It's on it's side, nearly upside down. Mattie has cuts on her face, and is bleeding. She's lying on a broken window, her leg caught underneath the seat, and her arm squashed under her back. We can't see Gary properly, because the car had been squashed from the top there. Mattie's eyes slowly flick open. She looks around confused, with a painful expression. She sees Gary]  
  
Madison: (her voice dry, with a painful touch to it) Dad? (clears her throat) Dad? (slowly pulls her arm from under herself, then lets out a quite gasp and a jump as the pain shoots up her arm. She slowly reaches over, and touches his face) Dad? (more urgently) Dad, wha.dad! (nears tears) Please (she slowly, almost unwilling, moves her hand from his face and down to his neck. She desperately moved it forward a little. She could feel a faint pulse under her fingers. She pulled herself up a little. Quietly, but urgently) Dad? Dad, can you hear me? (she could feel his pulse slowing. More urgently) Dad, no (a tear slides down her cheek. She looks at his face. Whispers) I love you, daddy. (his pulse begins to slow more) Please, dad (his pulse slowly stops. She stares at him for a while, not want to believe it, unable to take it in. Tears slowly begin falling down her cheeks. She chokes up into sobs, and slowly leans down putting her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as she could)  
  
Mattie: (V.O. Quietly) Life. You can lose it so fast. (fade out)  
  
[Small montage here. [i]'Against All Odds'[/i] by Mariah Carey is playing. We can only hear what they say]  
  
[i]How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace, when I stand here taking, every breath with you, you're the only one, who really knew me at all[/i]  
  
[Scene: Hospital. Rachel is there with Melanie, Ryan and a woman. A doctor comes over. Rachel stands up and walks over to him, looking worried. He gives a small smile and says something]  
  
[i]How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave, 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears, you're the only one, who really knew me at all[/i]  
  
[As she starts to walk away, he gently takes her arm, holding her back. She looks at him. He takes a deep breath and asks her to sit down, she does and he sits beside her. She looks at him, and asks him something, with a knowing look. Rachel: He's dead? The doctor looks at her for a moment, then slowly nods. She stares at him a moment, before bursting into tears, holding tight onto the sides of the seat]  
  
[i] So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space, and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face[/i]  
  
[Scene: The woman (Carrie) before is saying something to Ryan and Melanie. They both look at her confused. She says something, before pausing. The kids look at each other, then back at her. She says something else. They stare at her shocked. Ryan puts his arm around Mel. Melanie: (a mixture of a cry and a strangled sob) Dad?!]  
  
[i] Take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space, and you coming back to me is against all odds, and that's what I've got to face[/i]  
  
[Scene: Hospital bed. Madison is lying in the bed, her head turned to the side, staring out the window. A tear slides down her cheek, and she takes a deep breath. We see Rachel come in, her eyes are red. Madison quickly closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep]  
  
[i] I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry, there's so much I need to say to you[/i]  
  
[Scene: Bathroom. Melanie is sitting on the bath, next to the sink. The water is running. She's saying something to herself, while pressing a small pocket-knife to the inside of her arm. She takes a deep breath and presses down harder, pulling it along her arm and quickly puts her arm under the running water, washing away the blood]  
  
[i] So many reasons why, you're the only one, who really knew me at all[/i]  
  
[Scene: Rachel is lying in bed, looking at the empty side next to her. She squeezes her eyes shut as they tear up, and rolls over onto her side]  
  
[i]So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space, and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face[/i]  
  
[Scene: [link=http://www.olsen-twins.z3.com/sg85.jpg]Madison[/link] is on a football pitch. Kicking about a ball, tears are streaming down her cheeks. She picks it up and throws it further forward, near the goal, and runs towards it, kicking it through the goal and across to the other side of a road. She brings her hand up to wipe away the tears on her cheek and then stares out at it]  
  
[i]'cause there's just an empty space, but to wait for you is, all I can do, and that's what I've got to face[/i]  
  
[Scene: Ryan is sitting on the step at the front of the house, staring out at the road, he dipped his head a little, looking down. The door opens and Melanie walks out, her eyes red from crying. Ryan looks up and gives her a soft smile. She smiles back a little and sits beside him. He looks over at her and says something. She shrugs and looks down, he says something else, causing her to look up at him. She nodded then leaned her head against his shoulder a little]  
  
[i]Take a good look at me now, 'cause l'll still be standing here, and you coming back to me is against all odds, that's the chance I've qot to take[/i]  
  
[Scene: Rachel is the garden. She looks over at the garage and slowly walks over, and goes in. She takes a deep breath and looks around, folding her arms tight across her chest, a tear slides down her cheek, she looks down and sighs. We see Ryan behind her, looking at her, he turns and walks away]  
  
[i]Take a look at me now[/i] (fade out)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Credits role. "[i][link=http://216.117.145.32/20020505/f/christinaaguilera/Come_On_Over.mi d]Come On Over[/link][/i]" by Christina Aguileria (click on link to hear tune)  
  
"[i]Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Hey boy, don't you know I got something going on (yes I do) All my friends are gonna come Now when mum and dad has gone[/i]"  
  
Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green-Sullivan  
  
"[i]I know, you know, I just want us to go The fun we'll have, you'll never be alone So boy,won't you come We will party till the dawn Listen to me[/i]  
  
David Schwimmer as Ross Geller  
  
[i]All I want is you Come over here baby All I want is you You make me go crazy[/i]  
  
A.J. Cook as Melanie Delphine Sullivan  
  
"[i] All I want is you Now baby don't be shy You better cross the line [/i]  
  
Mary-Kate Olsen as Madison Sandrine Sullivan  
  
"[i] I'm gonna love you right All I want is you..... Listen to me[/i]  
  
Nathan West as Ryan Christopher Sullivan  
  
"[i]All I want is you Come over here baby All I want is you You make me go crazy[/i]  
  
Hayden Christensen as James Aaron Lifter  
  
"[i] All I want is you Now baby don't be shy You better cross the line[/i]  
  
Jena Malone as Alex-Marie Geller  
  
"[i] I'm gonna love you right All I want is you.....[/i]" _____________________________________________________________________  
  
[Eighteen Months Later, passes across the screen]  
  
[Scene: Outside the house, in the garden. Ryan is sitting on a bench. He's about 17 years old now. There are boxes around the back yard. [link=http://www.olsen-twins.z3.com/slt85.jpg]Madison[/link], about 15 now, comes out wearing a sky blue top and jeans, holding a box]  
  
Madison: (deadpan) Hurry, Ryan. We mustn't be late for the plane.  
  
Ryan: (looks up and rolls his eyes) Camon, Mattie. Mom's been wanting to go for months.  
  
Madison: (put the box on top of another one) New York, Ryan. We are moving to a different country, don't you understand that?  
  
Ryan: All mom's friends are there.  
  
Madison: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, well all mine are here.  
  
Ryan: (irritated) Why do you have to act so selfish? Ever since dad died (cut short, as Madison gave him a hurt and angry look)  
  
[link=http://joelando.tv/mag/ce/39A713D6.JPG]Melanie[/link]: (Who's fifteen, comes out the house, carrying a suitcase and a bag) Mom says we'd better hurry and pack the rest of our things.  
  
Madison: (just pushes past her, and goes into the house)  
  
Melanie: (looks after her. She looks at Ryan) What's up with her? (puts the suitcase and bag down)  
  
Ryan: (stood up) Dad. (picks up his car) I'm gonna go finish packing.  
  
Melanie: (nods, as he walks in, quietly) Right. (she looks down)  
  
Rachel: (O.S) Melanie? (Melanie quickly looks up, as Rachel comes out)  
  
Melanie: Yeah?  
  
Rachel: The movers will be here soon, is all your stuff ready?  
  
Melanie: (nods) Uh huh. Do I have time to go out for an hour or so?  
  
Rachel: (nods) Sure, but be back before four.  
  
Melanie: (smiles) I will (Rachel smiles back, and walks inside, as Madison comes out, carrying more boxes. She puts the boxes down.) Uh, Mattie (Madison looks at her) I'm gonna go see dad, do you wanna come?  
  
Madison: (looks at her for a minute, then shakes her head. Quietly) I'll go later (walks back into the house)  
  
[Cut to: Madison in her bedroom, looking out the window at Melanie. She looks down at a framed-photo in her hand; it's of her, in her green football strip, holding a soccer trophy, with her dad with his arm around her. They're both smiling. Madison stares at it, the puts it in a box, then quickly picks up some brown tape, and tapes the box closed.  
  
Madison: (in her head)[i]It's all my fault. All of this is because of me[/i] [She quickly picks up the box and walks out the room]  
  
[Scene: A house. There's a [link=http://www.jenamalone.com/pics/cheaters/jmch019.jpg]girl[/link], about fifteen, sitting at a table, doing her homework. She has dark, brown hair, and is wearing a tie-dye sleeved top, and a pair of jeans. The phone rings. She stands up and walks over to get it]  
  
Girl: (on the phone) Hello?.Oh, hey, Aunt Monica.He should be home soon.Yeah, I, uh.I heard.Uh huh.Yeah sure.(Ross comes in the front door) Here's dad now, do you want to speak to him?.okay (to Ross) It's Aunt Monica.  
  
Ross: (gets it) Thanks, Alex.  
  
Alex: (smiles, and walks back to the table to finish her homework)  
  
Ross: (on the phone) Yeah, she said she'll be here tomorrow at about five.Yeah, it's great she's coming back.yeah, Madison was only 6 the last time we saw them!. yeah, see ya (hangs up)  
  
Alex: (looks over) Who's them?  
  
Ross: Rachel and her kids. Remember I told you they're moving back her tomorrow?  
  
Alex: (nods) Yeah. (pause) Did she hang out with you, n' Aunt Mon and that before?  
  
Ross: (nods) Yeah, we all used to be real tight for about six, seven years. Then her and her husband moved over to France.  
  
Alex: (nods, and shrugs)  
  
Ross: Yeah, you and Madison used to hang out a lot when you were kids.  
  
Alex: (confused) Who's Madison?  
  
Ross: Rachel's youngest daughter.  
  
Alex: (curious) How many kids do they have?  
  
Ross: Three, yeah, there's Melanie, she's sixteen I think, then there's Madison, she'll be fifteen then and then there's Ryan who's seventeen.  
  
Alex: (raises her eyebrows) Three in a row? (Ross smiles and nods) When're they coming?  
  
Ross: Tomorrow, but I don't think we'll see them for a few days. Y'know until they settle in.  
  
Alex: (just shrugs) Can I go over to Aunt Monica's? I told Nicole I'd go over.  
  
Ross: (walks into the kitchen) Sure, honey. (O.S) Tell Monica I'll come over later.  
  
Alex: (closes her maths book, and stands up, grabbing her coat) Alright, see ya later! (leaves)  
  
[Scene: A house. Monica is cooking something in the kitchen, a girl, about 15, is there, drying some dishes]  
  
Girl: Why is she moving over here? Wouldn't it be weird moving country? (puts a pile of dry plates onto a counter top)  
  
Monica: Yeah, well. She feels alone over there and wanted to move back home.  
  
Girl: (shrugs) Was she close with you guys, too?  
  
Monica: (nods) Oh, yeah. In the group she was the girl that was into fashion, shopping, 'daddy's girl'. We went to high school together.  
  
Girl: So you were friends for that long?  
  
Monica: (smiles) We sorta lost contact for a few years after that, be we met up again.  
  
Girl: (shrugs)  
  
Monica: Her and Uncle Ross actually dated for a year, while she was here.  
  
Girl: (surprised) Really?  
  
Monica: (laughed) Yeah. It was a really rocky relationship though. He'd had a crush on her in high school, then for about a year before she found out, those two had a fight which stopped them from getting together but they eventually did. Then on their first anniversary they broke up.  
  
Girl: Why did they break up?  
  
Monica: (looks at her) It's a really, complicated story. Lets just say they both started making mistakes, which eventually caused them to break up.  
  
Girl: Are they still friends?  
  
Monica: (smiles) Yeah, they're great friends. It gets really funny from then on though, remember, you've heard about Emily? (the girl nods) In his wedding vows he said Rachel's name!  
  
Girl: (laughs) Oh my god!  
  
Monica: (laughing) I know! That's not all though. About a year later, we all went to Vegas, me, your dad, Joey, Phoebe and those two..  
  
  
  
[Scene: We see Melanie kneeling in front of a grave]  
  
Melanie: (speaking quietly) We love you so much, dad. I miss you. (she looks down, the back up) This'll probably be the last time I'll be here, unless we come to France to visit or something (a tear slips down her cheek) I love you, okay? (she looks down, and slowly reaches out, running her fingers down the gravestone, then slowly stands up) Bye, dad (she turns and walks slowly out the graveyard. The camera zooms in on the gravestone 'Gary James Sullivan, A loved husband and father of three, died on September 7th 2005'  
  
[Time Lapse. We see Madison very slowly approaching the gravestone, she wringing her hands, and has her head down a little. She stops at the grave stone, and slowly kneels in front of it]  
  
Madison: (takes a deep breath, with tears in her eyes) Dad. I.I'm so sorry. I.(her voice chokes up. She stands up and walks, just about running, out the graveyard, crying)  
  
[Scene: Rachel's. Living room. It's empty, apart from four suitcases and a backpack. Ryan is lying on his stomach on the floor reading a book. Melanie is sitting on the stairs writing something]  
  
Rachel: (comes down the stairs, smiling excitedly) You guys ready?  
  
Melanie: (looked up) Yeah.  
  
Ryan: Uh huh (closes his book, and stands up)  
  
Rachel: (looks around) Where's Mattie?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) I think she went to see dad (looks back down)  
  
Rachel: (looks down a little, thinking about her past husband, then clears her throat) Camon, go get your coats on (Melanie stands up, and the two teenagers went into the kitchen. Rachel watched after them, and looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek. She took a deep breath, trying to remind herself, she'd soon be home, were all her friends and family were. Her mother and father had been so happy when they learned she was moving back home and would see their grandchildren a lot more)  
  
Madison: (suddenly bursts in)  
  
Rachel: (jumps, and sees her) Hey, honey.  
  
Madison: (forces a smile) Taxi's here (walks into the kitchen)  
  
Rachel: (picks up a suitcase, calls out) Hurry up guys! (the kids come through) The plane leaves at 4.  
  
Madison: (picking up a suitcase, under her breath) How exciting.  
  
Rachel: (opening the door) Camon, guys, lets go (Ryan picks up two suitcases and walks out. To Madison) Have you got your inhaler?  
  
Madison: (nods) Yeah (the three of them walk out)  
  
[Scene: Next day. A house. It has the same furniture Rach n' the kids had before in the other house. Ryan is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Melanie walks downstairs]  
  
Melanie: Did you know there's an attic upstairs, which 'as been made into a bedroom?  
  
Ryan: (not paying attention) Yeah (then turns around) Mom's friends are coming round for dinner.  
  
Melanie: (rolls her eyes) Great.  
  
Ryan: (looks confused) Hey, sis, are you okay?  
  
Melanie: (sighs and sits down beside him)  
  
Ryan: Where's Madison?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) In her room probably.  
  
Ryan: (rolls his eyes) She's been in there since we got here.  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) That's Mattie for ya.  
  
Ryan: I wonder if she actually watched him die.  
  
Melanie: (slaps his across the side of his head)  
  
Ryan: (grabs his head) Ow!!  
  
Melanie: (upset) Don't talk about dad like that again!  
  
Ryan: (defending himself) I didn't mean it like that! I miss him too, y'know!  
  
Melanie: (stands up and walks into the kitchen)  
  
Ryan: (looks after her. Under his breath) Damn.  
  
Madison: (comes downstairs) Hey, Ryan (she's wearing a long baggy T-shirt and a pair of old cargo pants)  
  
Ryan: (turns and smiles at her) Hey, Mattie.  
  
Madison: (comes over and sits beside him) What're you watching?  
  
Ryan: Star Wars.  
  
Madison: (sits back and watches it with him) Ooo, I like this part.  
  
Ryan: (laughs) Yeah, it's great (looks at her) Hey.  
  
Madison: (interrupts him) I was serious, I want to see this.  
  
Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Mom's friends are coming round tonight.  
  
Madison: (nods, absentmindedly) Hmm.  
  
Ryan: (rolls his eyes, and looks back at the TV) They'll be here in about half an hour.  
  
Madison: (stands up, quickly) I'm gonna go to get dressed (quickly runs upstairs)  
  
Ryan: A'right.  
  
Rachel: (walks in the front door) Hi, honey (she's carrying lots of bags from the supermarket)  
  
Ryan: (turns a little) Hey. Mel's in the kitchen, Mattie's getting changed.  
  
Rachel: (smiles, and hangs her coat up) What've you been doing?  
  
Ryan: Watching this (puts the TV off and stands up) When'll they be here?  
  
Rachel: Anytime soon (she walks into the kitchen, with the bags. Ryan follows her)  
  
Ryan: Do they have kids?  
  
Rachel: (gives him a look) Yes (puts the bags down) There's Alex-Marie, Ross' daughter, Nicole and Jamie, Monica and Chandler's, Lily, Phoebe's, and Scott and Zack, Joey and Cecilia's.  
  
Ryan: Wow, that's a lot.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Yep.  
  
Ryan: How old are they?  
  
Rachel: (sighs and thinks about it) Well, Alex is 15, like Mattie. Jamie and Zack are 16, Lily and Nicole are 14, and Scott is 10.  
  
Ryan: (nods, then walks over to where Melanie is sitting) What're you doing?  
  
Melanie: (looks up) Nothing (there's a knock at the door)  
  
Rachel: (happy) I'll get it (walks out)  
  
Ryan: Wow, she's excited.  
  
Melanie: (smiles at him and they both stand up)  
  
[Cut to: Front door, Rachel opens it. It's Monica, Chandler and their kids, Nicole and Jamie]  
  
Monica: (happy) Hi! (her and Rachel hug) Oh my god, it's been so long.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Oh, I know (hugs Chandler) Hey there.  
  
Chandler: (smiling) Hey (about Nicole and Jamie) This is Nicki and Jamie.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Hi (they smile back. To them) Camon in. (they do)  
  
Madison: (runs downstairs in a crop-top and a pair of flare jeans. She stops when she sees them. She forces a smile)  
  
Rachel: (to them) You remember Mattie?  
  
Monica: (smiles) Course I do, I remember when you were just five years old.  
  
Madison: (smiles and nods her head, but before she can reply, there a knock at the door. It's Phoebe, Lily, Joey and Zack)  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Hey guys (Joey, Rach and Phoebe hug)  
  
Joey: (pulls back. In his way) Oh my god, Rachel (kisses her cheek. Melanie and Ryan walk in. Sees the boy) Hey, there Ryan.  
  
Ryan: (smiles, noticing him from the pictures he'd seen) Hey, Joey.  
  
Joey: (smiles, to Rachel) Cecilia couldn't come, she had to look after Scott.  
  
Rachel: (just smiles and nods)  
  
Ryan: (Stands next to Melanie. Madison walks over standing in front of them, Ryan puts his hand on her shoulder.)  
  
Madison: (mumbles) Wonder who else is coming.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
[About twenty minutes later, they'd all broken off into groups. Rachel, Phoebe and Monica were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nicole, Jamie, Zack and Lily were at the table in the living room. The guys, Joey and Chandler were talking to Ryan and Madison and Melanie were sitting on the couch]  
  
Madison: (looks around) Wasn't there that other guy that's supposed to be here?  
  
Melanie: Ross? (Mattie nods. Mel shrugs) Don't know. Probably. (as if on cue, there's a knock on the door. Calling out) Mom!  
  
Rachel: (comes out the kitchen quickly, and answers the door. It's Ross (duh!) and Alex. Rachel smiles at him) Hey.  
  
Ross: (smiles) Hey (they sweetly hug. Pulls back) This is Alex.  
  
Alex: (smiles at her) Hi, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: (smiles at her) Hey (to them both) Camon in (they do)  
  
Chandler: (calls over) Hey Ross! (Ross nods, as Alex goes over beside Nicole, Jamie, Zack and Lily)  
  
Rachel: (to Ross, introducing Mel and Mattie to him) This is Ross, Ross you remember my kids.  
  
Ross: (smiles at them) Sure do. (The kids smile at him)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Living room. After dinner. Alex and Nicole are sitting on the couch talking quietly]  
  
Nicole: Mom told me that that girl Rachel and your dad used to go out.  
  
Alex: (looks surprised) Did they? (looks over at the gang (they're all hanging out at the dining table) When?  
  
Nicole: (shrugs) Before he met your Mom.  
  
Alex: (stares at them for a second. Quietly) Oh (looks over at the kitchen door, and sees Ryan heard them. He gives her a very weak smile, before turning and going into the kitchen)  
  
[Cut to: Kitchen. Melanie is there doing the dishes]  
  
Ryan: (walks over) Mel? (Melanie looks at him) Did you know that guy Ross used to date Mom?  
  
Melanie: (looks surprised) Huh?!  
  
Ryan: Yeah, I just heard Alex and Nicole talking 'bout it.  
  
Melanie: (stares at him, shocked) Uh, no Mom never told me.  
  
Madison: (comes in) He guys.  
  
Melanie: (smiles) Hey.  
  
Madison: (opens the fridge and gets out a bottle of water) How long do you think everyone's gonna be here?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) Probably until 11 or something.  
  
Madison: (nods a little and sighs, looking out the kitchen door at the gang) They're really close aren't they?  
  
Ryan: (looks at them) Yep.  
  
Melanie: What've you been doing?  
  
Madison: Sitting around bored (keeps looking out the door, then turns around) D'ya think Mom would mind if I just went up to my room?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs. Madison, shrugs back and walks out. Looks back at Ryan) Mom and Ross used to go out?  
  
Ryan: (nods. Melanie turns on her heels and goes back to the dishes, trying to hide what she was feeling)  
  
Alex: (walks in carrying a pile of plates)  
  
Ryan: (smiles) Hey (Alex smiles back and walks over to the sink, putting the plate of the side)  
  
Melanie: (to Alex) You're Ross' daughter, right?  
  
Alex: (looks at her) Yeah (looks around, thinking of something to say) Um, do you like it here?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) It's a'right, I guess. I miss back home (Alex nodded)  
  
Ryan: Is your Mom coming round later?  
  
Alex: (looks at him, then looks down a little bit) My mom isn't around anymore  
  
Ryan: Uh.I'm sorry (pause) What happened?  
  
Alex: (looks at him) Oh, she didn't die or anything, just left.  
  
Melanie: (sympathetically) Sorry.  
  
Alex: (smiled a little) It's alright, I mean, it was four years ago.  
  
Madison: (comes back in) Hey (goes into the fridge and gets out a bottle of orange juice. She takes a drink. She sees Alex, and smiles, trying to be friendly)  
  
Alex: (smiles back)  
  
Ryan: (to Mattie) We've got school tomorrow.  
  
Madison: (rolls her eyes) Oh, goody (takes another drink of juice, then puts the bottle back in the fridge. Alex walks passed them, and out the door. Madison soon follows)  
  
Rachel: (walks in holding a glass jug. She smiles) Hey kids.  
  
Ryan: (smiles) Hey, Mom.  
  
Madison: Havin' fun?  
  
Rachel: (nods) Yep. Are you? (they all smile) Listen, we're going over to Monica and Chandler for dinner tomorrow, alright? (they nod)  
  
Melanie: Sure.  
  
Madison: I'm going upstairs (leaves)  
  
Rachel: (walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke)  
  
Melanie: Mom (Rachel looks at her) You know Ross?  
  
Rachel: (gives her a look) Yes, I think I recall (they grin) Why?  
  
Melanie: Um (pause) It's nothing (she folds her arms across her chest, Ryan rolls his eyes)  
  
Rachel: You sure, honey?  
  
Melanie: Yeah, don't call me that (Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles at her before leaving)  
  
Ryan: (after she's gone) D'ya think they'll get back together?  
  
Melanie: (gives him a look (like he's an crazy and upset)) No, don't be stupid! We only just got here!  
  
Ryan: (shrugs) I've seen things in movies where that sorta stuff happens.  
  
Melanie: (gives him a look) They're just old friends, Ryan. Ryan: (curious) If they did, would you be mad?  
  
Melanie: (looks at him, and shrugs) You're getting way ahead of yourself. (picks up another wet plate to dry it) Mom's still not over dad.  
  
Ryan: (shrugs) Yeah, I guess (looks at her, worried)  
  
Melanie: (puts the plate down, and picks up another. Curiously to him) Um, why? Do 'you' want Mom to start dating?  
  
Ryan: (looks at her for a minute and shrugs) No, but I've never thought about it. If it made Mom happy I wouldn't mind (pause) You?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs, and picks up the stack of plates, walking over to the cupboard)  
  
(He'd been expecting that response from her. Ever since dad had died, she'd kept every feeling locked up, so they never really knew what to think. They'd started to read through her a little though, she'd always have this cute little small smile, which just turned up a little at the side, when she was genuinely happy, and this one that showed little dimples at each side of her mouth whenever she was pretending. If she was hurt or upset, she'd go sorta quiet, and the sparkle that's always in her eyes, would dim a little)  
  
Melanie: Ryan? (he snaps out his thoughts) I'm gonna go upstairs, alright? Ryan: Yeah, sure (she leaves. He walks out after her and goes over to the table, where the guys were sitting)  
  
Rachel: (smiles at him) Hey.  
  
Ryan: (smiles) Hey, Mom. Guys: Hey Ryan/Hi/Hey (Ryan smiles at them. We hear thudding coming down the stairs) [Cut to: Stairs] Madison: (jumps down the last three steps, causing Melanie, who was about to go up, to back up against the side of the wall)  
  
Melanie: (glares at her. Madison giggles, and walks over to the couch, plopping herself down beside Zack. He looked at her for a minute)  
  
Madison: (looks at him out the corner of her eye, and notices he's watching a basketball game) Who're you rootin' for?  
  
Zack: (looks at the screen) Knicks (Mattie, sits back on the couch and watches it. He looks at her) You're Madison, right?  
  
Madison: (looks at him for a second) Yeah, Madison Sullivan, call me Mattie (turns back to the screen) You are?  
  
Zack: (smiles at her) Zack.  
  
Madison: (looks at him, and smiles a little)  
  
Ryan: (walks over, and sits beside her) Mattie? (she looks at him) Do you know how to play poker?  
  
Madison: You, bet! (smiles) Yeah. Why?  
  
Ryan: (shrugs) Just wondering.  
  
[Scene: Later on that night. It's about eleven. We're in a bedroom. Melanie is lying in bed on her front, writing something into a notebook type thing. There's another one lying at the side of her, closed. She stops writing and looks out the window at the stars. The sky was black, only lit up by the half-moon and few stars. She looks back at the notebook, and starts writing again. The camera goes into the page for a few seconds [i]'Hey, Dad. It's me again. Mom's friends came over tonight, I don't know if you knew them.'[/i]]  
  
[Fade to: Rachel's bedroom. She is lying in bed reading a book. The bedroom is very modern, and has a red and cream colour scheme to it. The bottom half of the walls are painted red, with a wooden border in the middle and a cream colour painted on the top half. On the nightstand is a picture of Andy. Rachel closes her book, and puts it on the nightstand, next to the picture. She goes further under the covers and stares at the picture, a tear slides down her cheek, then a small, sad smile spreads across her face] Rachel: (softly) Looks like things are finally looking up, huh? (a tear slips down her cheek. Just above a whisper) God, I miss you so much (the camera stays on her hurt face for a second]  
  
[Scene: School gym. Next day. Alex is sitting on a bench with a bunch of girls, lets call them, Karla, Halley, Lisa and Miranda, talking and laughing. They're wearing tracksuit bottoms and short crop t-shirts]  
  
Alex: (laughs) Yeah!  
  
Halley: (groaning) I hate cross-country.  
  
Miranda: (rolls her eyes) Aw, camon, it ain't that bad!  
  
Lisa: It is if you hate running.  
  
Karla: (looks around the hall, then nods at a girl across the other side) That's the new girl (they look over)  
  
Alex: (turning back to them) That's Madison Sullivan.  
  
Miranda: You know 'er?  
  
Alex: (shrugs) My dad's, friend's daughter. They just moved over from France.  
  
Lisa: Cool, France?  
  
Alex: (nods)  
  
[Cut to: Madison, sitting on a bench at the other side of the hall. She's wearing a pair of lose pants and a small T-shirt. She looks around at the girls in the gym, all in their little groups. She sighed, then looked over at Alex who was sitting with a bunch of girls. They were laughing and talking. She watched as they looked over at her, then turned back to each other, and started talking again. She shifted uncomfortably and glared over at them. She hated people talking about her, gossiping about her. She looks down. Then her head snapped up as a sharp whistle was blown]  
  
Mr. Dassel: Right, so you all know where you're going then? (there's various nods and groans) All right, (walks over to a fire exit door) You all have forty five minutes (the girls at the top end of the hall pour out the door like a tidal wave. Madison sighed, and stood up, following the crowd out the door (fade out)]  
  
[Fade to: About 10 minutes later. There are a bunch of girls running down the side of a lake. Madison is in the middle of them, breathing heavily. She's determined to keep going, although knowing she could make herself ill. The last time she'd had an asthma attack was about a year ago, and she had a feeling that another one was coming on. She watched as the two girls behind her ran ahead, as she began to slow. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her back was aching, her throat ached and her chest felt like someone was punching her repeatedly. She began to feel light headed, and her vision blurred. She felt her foot catch on a rounded-root stuck in the ground, causing her to fall forward; her ankle took a sickening twist as she fell to the ground. She let out a pained yelp, as she landed, her right hand slamming against a tree trunk. (sorry if this is a bit weird, but this is what happened to me today in cross country. I hate it! Not the asthma parts, just the fall. :)) She looked around making sure noone saw her, and painfully pulled herself into the bushes, breathing in small gasps]  
  
[Cut to: Alex is running down the side of the lake. She stops to take a breath. She hears a painful coughing from inside the bushes. She slowly walked in, and saw Mattie sitting on the ground, desperately trying to catch her breath, coughing, while holding her ankle]  
  
Alex: (surprised) Madison?! (Mattie's head shoot up, she has tears in her eyes from coughing so much. Alex quickly walked over and kneeled beside her) Are you alright?  
  
Madison: (shook her head, and coughed again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an inhaler, then leaned forward coughing again. Alex uncertainly took the inhaler out of Madison's hand and put it up to her mouth. Madison opened her mouth, and breathed in and Alex pressed down on the top, moving a little, putting her hand on her back. After a few minutes. Madison managed to get her breath back enough to speak, but still couldn't breath properly) Thanks (coughs again)  
  
Alex: Camon, let's get you back to school (Madison nods)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Hospital. Madison is lying in a hospital bed, with a gas-mask thing on her, Rachel is there, with a doctor. He's telling her to take deep breaths. She looks does, and looks at Rachel. He gently takes the mask of her face]  
  
Doctor: You gave us quite a scare, young lady.  
  
Madison: (smiled a little) Sorry (he smiles at her, and walks away)  
  
Rachel: (reaches out a strokes her hair) You feel okay?  
  
Madison: (shrugs, and looks at her now bandaged foot) Guess I won't be playing soccer for a while then?  
  
Rachel: (smiled) Don't even think about it! (Madison giggles)  
  
Madison: It's only a sprain! What happened?  
  
Rachel: Well, Alex found you and took you back to the school (lightly touches her shoulder) You were in a really bad state, honey. How did you manage to get like that?  
  
Madison: (shrugs and looks down)  
  
Rachel: (upset) Honey, please don't push yourself too hard. I know you like sports, but if you feel like that you need to take your inhaler.  
  
Madison: (also upset) I hate taking it.  
  
Rachel: And what, this is better? (Madison looks down. Rachel swallows) Your dad would want you too look after yourself.  
  
Madison: (swallows, and whispers) I know (looks up, with tears in her eyes) When can I go home?  
  
Rachel: Well, they said if you're well enough you can come home later today if you feel strong enough.  
  
Madison: (looks around, remembering the most unforgettable time in a hospital) I hate it here. It makes me feel sick.  
  
Rachel: (smiles slightly) Yeah, I'm not a big fan of hospitals either!  
  
Madison: (sighs) Guess I'll be going to that barbecue on crutches, then?  
  
Rachel: (grinning) Uh huh.  
  
Madison: (sarcastically) Oh, goody!  
  
  
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's. We're outside in the back garden. It's really big, with a pool in the middle. Chandler, Ross and Joey are hanging over beside the barbecue. The kids Lily, Alex, Zack, Nicole, Jamie, Melanie and Ryan) are in the pool, apart from Madison (sprained foot! :)) who was sitting at the side, reading a book. The girls, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are lying on those lying-down-chair-thinys, in their swimsuits, at the edge of the pool]  
  
Monica: (to Phoebe) Why didn't Lily come?  
  
Phoebe: (shrugs) She didn't want to (to Rach) So, what's it like being home?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Oh, it's great. I really missed this place.  
  
Monica: (smiles) We missed you. It wasn't the same around here.  
  
Rachel: (smiles, and looks over at Mel, who was playing around with Ryan in the pool) I just hope the kids settle in okay. I know this musta been hard on them.  
  
Phoebe: (nods) Yeah, I know what you mean (looks over at the guys) wonder what they're talking about? (they look over at them)  
  
[i]Time Lapse[/i]  
  
[The girls are still talking. Ross and Chandler are talking not far away from them. Rachel gets up to go over to the barbecue. She's standing near the edge of the pool. Ross playfully runs up to her, grabbing her round the waist and pulling them both into the pool. They landed with a loud splash. Causing some of the kids to look at them. Rachel, quickly gets to the surface of the water, spluttering and coughing. Ross come up after her and laughs]  
  
Rachel: (glares at him, playfully) Ross Geller, I'm gonna kill you!!! (Ross quickly swims away, and she swims after him. The kids laugh. Apart from Madison, who looks over at Melanie, who's not even looking at them. Ross quickly scrambles out the pool, with Rachel hot on his heels. He quickly runs into the house, and pulls the door closed]  
  
Rachel: (from outside the door) Oh, you're not gonna get away that easy! (Ross goes over to the window and grins at her. Rachel glares at him, and he laughs. She smiles at him)  
  
[i]Time Lapse [/b](again!)  
  
[A picnic table, sorta thing. Madison and Melanie are sitting there. Madison keeps looking over at Ross and Rachel, who are laughing and talking]  
  
Madison: (to Mel, still looking at them) D.d'ya think mom and him might start seeing each other?  
  
Melanie: (looks at her, then over at them) No (look at her) why?  
  
Madison: (shrugs and looks down a little)  
  
Melanie: (takes a drink of her coke. Already knowing) Would you mind if they did?  
  
Madison: (shoots her a sharp look) What do [b]you[/b] think?!  
  
Melanie: (sarcasm in her voice) Just asking.  
  
Madison: Yeah, well I would (looks over at them again) Would you? (looks back at her)  
  
Melanie: (looks at her for a minute) Yeah (looks down) It'd be weird (looks at her)  
  
Madison: (nods and looks over at them, stirs her coke with the straw)  
  
Melanie: (clears her throat) They used to date.  
  
Madison: (looks at her sharply, like before) What?!  
  
Melanie: (shifted uncomfortably) Yeah, Ryan told me. He overheard Nicole and Alex talking about it (sees Mattie's worried look) but that was years ago. So it probably doesn't matter (shrugs) y'know (they both look over at Ross and Rach)  
  
[Cut to: Ross and Rachel, beside the barbecue]  
  
Rachel: (smiles) I just love being back here (looks around)  
  
Ross: (smiles at her) So.uh, how've you been?  
  
Rachel: (looks at him, her smile frowning a little) What do you mean?  
  
Ross: (gently) I think you know what I mean, Rach.  
  
Rachel: (looks down a little, then back up) I'm dealing with it.  
  
Ross: (nods and understandingly strokes her arm) I'm here for ya, if you need me.  
  
Rachel: (smiles a little, then brushes some hair out her face) I know. (smiles) how about you?  
  
Ross: (shrugs) Been four years (Rachel smiled and nodded. He looks around, then back at her) Look, I gotta go, but do you want to go out tomorrow?  
  
Rachel: (unsure) Go out?  
  
Ross: (clears his throat) Y'know, catch up?  
  
Rachel: (nods) Sure, um.how about for lunch?  
  
Ross: (smiles) I'll pick you up about one? (Rachel smiles) I'll see you later then.  
  
Rachel: Alright (he smiles)  
  
Ross: Bye (turns and walks away)  
  
Rachel: (quietly) Bye (turns and walks over to the table where Mattie and Melanie were sitting. Smiles) Hey guys (they smile)  
  
Mel: Havin' fun?  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods) Yeah (pause) You? (they force smiles and nod. To Mattie) You feeling alright, honey?  
  
Madison: (nods and holds up her inhaler) Yep. I got this right here just incase. (Rachel smiles at her)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Kitchen. Rachel and Phoebe are there washing up]  
  
Phoebe: (looks at Rachel, who's staring out the window) So, how are you really doing?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her) I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe: I know you're not (Rachel looks confused) I wasn't for a while after John passed away.  
  
Rachel: (looks down) Oh (looks back up, Pheeb's looks at her questioningly. Quietly) It's been rough (looks down) I miss him so much.  
  
Phoebe: (hugs her) You don't have to act like you're alright.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and wipes at her eyes) Yes, I do. It was over a year ago, and Madison still won't let go. Melanie just pushes it away and Ryan, I don't he know how he deals with it.  
  
Phoebe: Wasn't he 15?  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods) Yeah, (looks down, then back up again) I gotta be strong for my kids (looks wistful) I remember the first time he told me he was in love with me (smiles at Phoebe) It was all I need to hear at the time.  
  
[i][b]Flash[/b][/i]  
  
[Scene: Central Park. Gary and Rachel are sitting on a blanket, having a picnic. He leans over and kisses her cheek]  
  
Rachel: (smiles and leans against him) I can't believe you have to go back to France tomorrow.  
  
Gary: (murmuring) Yeah, I know (looks at her sad face) it'll be fine.  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) I think.I don't think we should.continue.our relationship.  
  
Gary: (sits up straighter and turns her to face him) What? You're breaking up with me?  
  
Rachel: (looks down) It can't work (looks back up at him) I live here, you live there. Sides, you knew your work here was only for two months.  
  
Gary: But.Rach, I.I.  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) Andy, it just won't work.  
  
Gary: It has too, please.I'm in love with you.  
  
Rachel: (looks at him with tears in her eyes, then looks down)  
  
Gary: (leans over and lifts her chin with his finger, tenderly kissing her) I'm not letting get you away that easy.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shakes her head, leaning against him)  
  
[i][/b]Back to Pre[/b][/i]  
  
Phoebe: Aww..  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: You didn't say you love him back?!  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shrugs) Uh, not at first.  
  
[i][b]Flash[/b][/i]  
  
  
  
[Scene: An apartment. Gary is in the living area packing up his things. Rachel is helping him]  
  
Rachel: So, when're you coming back?  
  
Gary: (looks at her) I'll try and be back in a few weeks.  
  
Rachel: (nods and looks down)  
  
Gary: Hey (puts his bag on the table and walks over to stand in front of her) I'll call you every night (lifts her chin) Okay?  
  
Rachel: (smiles a little and nods. Murmuring) I love you.  
  
Gary: (smiles and kisses her) I love you.  
  
[i][b]Back to Pre[/b][/i]  
  
Rachel: (smiles at Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I remember when he had to go back to France.  
  
Rachel: (smiled) That was the way it was for about a year, before he proposed and moved over here.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, then you were here for three years and moved over to France.  
  
Rachel: (shrugs and they share a smile)  
  
[Scene: Next day. Melanie's room. She's sitting on her bed, looking through a photo album. It's of Rachel and Andy's wedding day; she's smiling, going through the pictures. She had been going through the boxes and found this in one of them. She smiled remembering the last time she'd looked in here, Mattie was with her.  
  
[i]Flashback[/i]  
  
[Scene: Andy and Rachel's bedroom from the house back in France. Madison is sitting on the bed, giggling, as Mel is crawling about under the bed. They are 4 and 3]  
  
Mattie: (giggling) What ya doin'?  
  
Melanie: (muffled) Lookin' (she comes out holding a photo album, it's white and has 'Wedding' spelled across it in gold letters) Lookie! (she throws it up onto the bed and climbs up)  
  
Mattie: (takes it and opens it) Mommy's in pwetty dwess!  
  
Melanie: (smiles) Yep, that was from when they got married.  
  
Mattie: (confused, looks at her) Was I there?  
  
Melanie: (shakes her head) Nope.  
  
Mattie: (demanding) Why?!  
  
Melanie: (giggles) It was a very long time ago. I think maybe one hundred years ago.  
  
Mattie: (looks at the pictures) Was you?  
  
Melanie: I wasn't born then!  
  
Mattie: You were born first!  
  
Melanie: (shrugged)  
  
Mattie: (points to Rachel's veil) What that?  
  
Melanie: Her veil (Mattie looks at her confused) it's there so noone can see her. So if the lady is ugly, the man is still stuck with her when the veil comes off.  
  
Mattie: (protective) Mommy's not ugwy!  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) Daddy was lucky then.  
  
Mattie: (looks back at the album, and turns the page) Who that? (points to a picture of Monica)  
  
Melanie: (looks at it for a minute, then shrugs) Don' know. I think it's a picture of mommy's friend.  
  
Mattie: (demanding) Who mommy's fwiend?!  
  
Melanie: I don't know!  
  
Mattie: (frowned, and looked at the picture, and smile) Daddy pwetty, too!  
  
Melanie: You only use pretty for girls, Mattie.  
  
Mattie: (looks at her) How come?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) It's a girls' word.  
  
Mattie: What's a mans' wod?  
  
Melanie: (shrugs) Don' know that either.  
  
Mattie: You don't know nuffin!  
  
Melanie: (glares at her) Uh huh, I do!  
  
Mattie: (points to another picture) Who that?  
  
Melanie: That's mommy's daddy, our Poppy.  
  
Mattie: Poppy? (confused) I've seen him?  
  
Melanie: (nods) Yep, he comes sometimes.  
  
Rachel: (O.S) Girls?!  
  
Melanie: (quickly grabs the album, tearing the page a little, and throws it under the bed) Uh huh?  
  
Rachel: (walks in and sees them, she smiles) What are you two up to?  
  
Mattie/Melanie: Nuffin!  
  
[i]Cut back to[/i]  
  
(Melanie giggled at the memory. She runs her finger over the tear of the page. She remembered back then, when her and Madison used to do everything together, going about 'exploring' the fun places in the house. It wasn't until they were 11 and 12 when they stopped hanging around together; when Melanie went to High School (they were in France remember [pic]). She looked down, the memories of her dad passing through her mind. She quickly slammed the album shut and walked out to room.]  
  
[Scene: Central Perk. Ross and Rachel are sitting at one of the tables]  
  
Rachel: (looks around) God, I've missed this place.  
  
Ross: (smiles and looks around) Yeah (looks at her) So, are the kids pretty close? They're only a year apart.  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) They used to be inseparable, but then Melanie went up to High school, she started concentrating more on her studies, Ryan thought it wasn't 'cool' to hang about with his sister and Madison more on football, or soccer as we know it. She doesn't play anymore now, since.  
  
Ross: So.how did they deal with it?  
  
Rachel: (sighed and looked down a little) Melanie, she just.she went through the typical sequence, denial, anger, then acceptance (she paused, and kept looking down) Ryan didn't really (shrugs) I never knew how he dealt with it.  
  
Ross: (gently strokes her hand) What about Madison?  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) She's never really gotten over it (looks up) she was there, Ross (he looks at her surprised) we don't know if she actually saw but.we know she was there (he took her hand in his and gave her a comforting smile)  
  
Ross: (trying to lighten the mood) She's into sports, isn't she?  
  
Rachel: (smiled a little) Yeah, everything but soccer. She doesn't really play sports that much right now, but when she does, she loves it (they laugh a little)  
  
Ross: How old was she when she first started?  
  
Rachel: (thinks back) About five (looks at him) Andy had just decided to coach a children's team, so he bought about 7 balls (smiles) I remember telling him it was a waist of money.  
  
[i]Flashback[/i]  
  
[Rach and Gary's house. It's outside in the garden. Madison (7) wanders out, giggling. She's wearing a red top and a matching red skirt. There's a net of footballs next to the door. She wanders over and pulls out one and puts it down on the ground]  
  
Mattie: (calling) Daddy? (looks inside the house, sees noone's there. She'd seen her dad do this plenty of times. She walked back, then ran towards the ball, kicking it with as much force as she could. The ball went to the left, while Mattie fell onto the group on her bottom. The ball went forward and banged against the garden wall, and bounced back over her and went through the kitchen window) Damn.  
  
Gary: (ran out) Mattie? (she looked at him with a sheepish look. He rolled her eyes and took her hand, pulling her to her feet)  
  
Mattie: (looks at the broken glass) Sorry.  
  
Gary: Madison, you know you're not allowed to throw balls about in the garden.  
  
Mattie: But I didn't! I kicked it!  
  
Gary: That's worse, Mattie (looks at her mess) Mommy's gonna be angry.  
  
Mattie: We can fix it! (quickly runs into the house and comes back out with the football) Come on, Daddy, help!  
  
Gary: (laughs at her antics) Mattie.  
  
Mattie: Why did you get all these? (motions to the net)  
  
Gary: I'm going to set up a children's football team at school.  
  
Mattie: Cool! Can I come?  
  
Gary: (surprised) You? (she nods) You want to be in a football team?  
  
Mattie: Uh huh! It'll be fun! (they both go inside) I could come after school.  
  
Gary: I don't know, Mattie (they walked into the living room, where Melanie (eight) was sitting on the couch with Ryan (nine))  
  
Mattie: Pleeeeaaaase????  
  
Melanie: What? What d'ya want?  
  
Gary: Your little sister wants to join the football team.  
  
Melanie: (looks at her like she's crazy) Why? Football boring! (Mattie just glares at her. Andy sits down on the chair)  
  
Mattie: No Daddy! (she pulled on his hand to get him to stand up) I really wanna play!  
  
Gary: (smiles at her) Honey, it's not like you think. Things can get rough in football.  
  
Mattie: (puts her hands on her hips, staring at him squarely) For a girl?  
  
Gary: (sighed and smiled at her)  
  
Back to present  
  
Ross: (laughs) She sounds like a determined young girl.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Hmm. She is. She was always getting Andy to take her to the field, teach her new tricks.  
  
Ross: Sounds like her and Andy were really close.  
  
Rachel: (smiles again and nods) They were (looks at him and tips her head slightly) Were Alex and Katie?  
  
Ross: (shrugs) Alex was mostly with her friends.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods, then looks at her watch) Oh shoot (stands up) I gotta get back to work.  
  
Ross: (stands too) 'Kay. So.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) So, I'll see ya?  
  
Ross: (smiles) Right (they look at each other for moment)  
  
Rachel: Okay, bye.  
  
Ross: (nods, quickly) Right, bye.  
  
Rachel: (smiles awkwardly and turns to walk out)  
  
Ross: (smiled after her and sat back down, taking a drink from his coffee)  
  
[b]End Of Part One[/b] 


End file.
